Hate you now, Love you forever
by Shayde703
Summary: He couldn't stand it. he had to tell her. but she'd be in danger the moment the words poped out of his mouth. and he wasn't sure about the dog. the dog witch had just matched him to the murder.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Brook dragged her head from under the pillows. Sleep fogged her brain. Still the dog's barks echoed around the house.

_I wish someone would shut that dog up already! _Then she realised, that was her dog. She moaned and heaved herself out of bed. She stumbled into her bathroom and tugged open the curtains and blinked sleepily. The early morning sky was a rosy colour that faded into the blue of the day. Brook showered, and got dressed.

Now she was fully awake, she could think clearly. She made her bed, and made herself breakfast. As she did, her dog heard her moving around the house, and began barking excitedly and running up and down the back veranda, and around the yard. As Brook waited for her toast to cook, she boiled the jug and poured herself a warming cup of tea. She smeared peanut butter over her toast and walked to the kitchen table. She placed her plate on the table and walked over to the sliding glass doors that separated the kitchen from the veranda. She opened the sliding blinds, to be greeted with a blur of brown and black as her dog pawed anxiously at the glass.

"Good morning Dakota. Nice to see you up so early. Not to mention, waking everybody in the street is up just as early as you, because of you. Huh, funny." She said more to herself than the dog.

As she went to open the door, he sat down, knowing that to run and jump up to lick her face would most certainly _not _get his breakfast. But he could not stop his tail from wagging as Brook stepped out the door. As soon as she was two steps out the door, he stood and ran circles around her. Brook chuckled and stroked his head affectionately. He jerked his head around and tried to cover her hand with licks.

"All right Dakota, lets get you breakfast." She said. As soon as the word 'breakfast' popped out of her mouth, the huge German Shepard bounded towards the kitchen door, stopping just before the door. Even though it was wide open, he knew he was not allowed in there unless Brook asked him to. Brook smiled to herself. It was nice having such a well trained dog. As she went to the cupboard were she kept the dog food, she thought, painfully, why Dakota was so well trained. Her father had been in the Police K-9 squad, and Dakota was his K-9 partner. Her father had died only two months before, in a freak accident, when he somehow had lost all his blood in a bullet to the arm. Brook was still dealing with walking past his empty room every day. Since she had lived with her father, Dakota had been trained to respond to her and her father, and when her father died, Dakota was so upset, he refused any other handler, so the squad said something about Dakota almost being at retirement age anyway, and let her keep him. Dakota seemed to cheer up a bit after that. But the memory of her father was painful.

She tipped some dry dog food into Dakota's metal bowl, along with some rice and meat chunks. As she placed his bowl down next to her chair, she took a dog biscuit out of her pocket. Dakota, who was still waiting patiently at the door, which was still wide open, perked his ears at the prospect of a biscuit.

"Dakota, heel." She said, motioning to the opposite side of her chair. Dakota walked calmly past his food bowl, and sat next to her. She raised a finger, and placed the biscuits on top of his bowl. She made sure Dakota was looking at her, and flicked her finger in the bowls direction. Dakota jumped up, skittered around the chair, and buried his head in his food bowl. In seconds, the bowl was neatly clean, and Dakota was licking crumbs off the floor around the bowl. Brook checked her watch.

"Well Dakota, as of today, that's a new record." She said. Dakota looked up and cocked his head to one side, and he almost smiled. Brook began to eat her breakfast, and then sat sipping her tea, watching the sky fade from pink to periwinkle blue. When she was done, Dakota made a small noise somewhere between a grunt and a wine, and Brook looked at him. He waved his paw around a couple of times, then gave a 'huff'. She almost laughed. Dakota had timed her and decided she was slow.

She walked to her bedroom and pulled on her joggers. She piked up Dakota leash from her door rack, remembering painfully when it used to live on her fathers bedroom table. Dakota was waiting for her at the side gate, and sat still while she clipped the leash onto his collar. Another painful memory. Her father had decided that Dakota's 'birthday' was the same as his, and would by him presents. This collar had been the last present he had received before her father had passed away. She remembered Dakota's eyes when the red leather and silver letters had glinted as it came out of the packet, along with the matching leash. She remembered that his and her father's birthday was in another month.

She unlatched the gate, and stepped out into the bustle of the city morning. Brook walked until she reached the corner of her street, and then started to jog towards the park, Dakota keeping pace easily. As they jogged through the park gates, Dakota slowed to an easy walk, puffing. She was just as tired. She walked along the dappled paths of the park, and sipped from her water bottle. She found herself being lulled to the ongoing noise of the city, and she steady clink and puff of Dakota and his leash, and she crunch of her joggers on the gravel path. She was so relaxed, she hardly noticed Dakota's warning growl, and see the other person before she ran into his shoulder.

She was nocked backwards, and she hit the gravel with a thud. She looked up at the person, and recognised a guy from uni, Nick Ward. She wasn't really his friend, but wasn't his enemy. She didn't speak to him much. His Jade eyes were mixed with surprise and shock. She stood up brushing off the gravel from her hair, and the seat of her pants. She looked at Nick, her Brown eyes glowing slightly with anger.

"What, no sorry?" She demanded.

He started to say something but his words where cut of by a thundering growl. Brook looked at Dakota.

Dakota's hackles rose and his lip peeled back to reveal two rows of jagged white teeth. A deep resounding growl echoed around his chest. Nick's eyes narrowed under his fringe of auburn hair, and Brook gripped the leash tighter.

"Call your stupid dog off." Nick growled.

"He's not gonna hurt you. Not if you don't come any closer." She threatened. Dakota echoed her words with another rumbling growl. Nick took a step back, his eyes fixed on the bristling German Shepard. Dakota took a step forwards

"I said call of your dog!" he snarled. Dakota took this as a threat to Brook and lunged for Nick's arm. Nick gave what sounded like a strangled yell, and thrashed his arm around, trying in vain to throw off the dog. Brook, taken by surprise, could only watch stunned for a second, before she called Dakota off.

"Drop Dakota." She said sternly. Dakota regretfully let go of Nick's arm.

"That stupid dog attacked me!" Nick cried, rubbing his arm and glaring at Dakota.

Dakota was matching him stare for stare. Brook noticed as she watched Nick rub his arm, he wasn't bleeding. What was Nick, some kind of super human? He had just been attacked by a German Shepard with teeth that could dent solid wood, and he got away with less than a scratch. She noticed Nick looking at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Don't piss off my dog."

Nick just gaped at her. She gave him a look. "Well, uh, buy then." She gave him a little wave, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and jogged off, calling Dakota to follow. Nick glared at her back as she jogged off.

_Stupid girl and her stupid dog that attacks me, out of ten odd people. Pfft. _Nick thought. He turned and walked the opposite direction. Brook hurried away from Nick, all the while feeling his eyes on her back. When she rounded the corner and had gone a fair way down the path, she stopped. She kneeled and checked Dakota's mouth. Odd, no blood.

_Strange. Every other poor soul Dakota has attacked has ended up with a mangled arm. And then this prissy city boy shows up and isn't even scratched?_ She thought hard about it. He'd seen what Dakota had done to a poor break and enter attempt. Not a pretty result. The guy lost a few fingers, and spent tow weeks in hospital.

_Oh my gosh, this guy is like some alien or something!_ The more jittery side of her conscience gasped. The more reasonable, logical side snapped with a mocking remark.

_And pigs fly. Yeah right! This Nick is just plain weird and should be labelled with an 'Avoid at all costs' sign. In neon flashing lights. _For once, both sides agreed, and she decided to take the long way home to avoid that freak. To do that, she headed out the South gates of the park, and into the bustle of the city morning. She would have to circle the park until the North gates, passing by the East gates, then turn onto her home street. As she neared the North gates, Brook noticed Dakota pace change from a care-free jog to a paced, even lope. She darted a look at him. His ears were rammed forward and he was pulling on the leash. They rounded the corner and were approaching the North gates, when Dakota growled and tugged on the leash. Then a bone chilling scream rippled through the air, followed by shrill cries.

"MURDER! HELP SOMEONE, PLEASE! MURDER!"

Dakota tugged the leash out of Brooks hands, and sprung ahead, head down, his body a brown streak though the crowd. She pelted after him. She caught sight of a man walking hurriedly away from the North gates, heading straight for Dakota. Dakota made a beeline for him, and leapt onto the man's chest, nocking him down. The man gave a cry and was pushed off balance. Dakota stood, bristling, ears back, teeth bared. The man made to get up, and Dakota let loose a snarl, baring his full array of dagger teeth, and dropped his muzzle to the man's throat. The man stiffened and lay still. Brook arrived, puffin, and recognised Nicks pale face and burning jade eyes. Nick saw her.

"Get the dog off my chest." He said it slowly and carefully.

"Dakota, hold." Dakota gladly held his position. "First, tell me why my dog, out of fifty odd people chose to attack you?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like me, I dunno." Nick glared at her. After a moments debate in her head, she let Dakota off Nick's chest. As he did, Brook got a clear view of his arms, both of them. Neither of them were harmed, or even slightly scratched.

"Dakota, watch." Dakota stared intently at Nick.

"Why isn't he going back to you?"

"I told him to guard you. Now follow me. Dakota, bring."

With that she started walking through the North gates. Dakota herded him after her. He tried to turn away once, but Dakota let loose an echoing bark, and Brook turned back and glared at him. He glared back innocently. When she found the first park bench, she stopped and motioned for Nick to sit. He did, his eyes never leaving Dakota, who was growling softly.

"Is there any way the dog won't hate me?"

"Dakota," she said, putting as much emphasis on the word as she could without shouting, "May accept you if you hold your arm out wrist up towards him."

Nick looked at her as if she was insane. She shot him such a look that he was almost scared.

_Scared? Of this GIRL? _Still he held out his arm to Dakota. He sniffed it delicately, and sat with a grunt. "Well? Does he still hate me?"

"No, but he doesn't entirely trust you." Brook called to Dakota, as she took a seat on the bench. Dakota sat between her and Nick.

"Show me your arm?"

"Which one?"

"The one Dakota attacked." Nick gave her an odd look, a mix of fear and suspicion. But he held out a perfectly _undamaged_ arm. Brook took it and felt for broken or fractured bones. As she did, she made her second chilling discovery. Although the day was warm, Nicks arm was ice cold. And undamaged. Brooks's eyes narrowed.

"Why isn't your arm mangled into strips, or even scratched? Dakota has caused broken arms and vanishing fingers, along with scars that seem so deep, they go through to the other side. And you not even scratched!" Nick sighed, and said rather softly;

"I'm not going to tell you. Not any time soon."

"Well next time my dog attacks someone…" Her sentence died in her throat. "What do you know about that murder?"

"Nothing, except that some poor person just got murdered." Nick said stiffly. Brook signalled Dakota with her hand. He sniffed Nicks top, face and shoes. When he was done, Brook stood.

"Follow me. Dakota, match." Dakota trotted down the path and Brook motioned for Nick to follow. She took off after her dog at a steady pace. Nick fell into pace behind her.

_Why am I even following the stupid girl? It's not like I have to…Is it?_ One side of his conscience said.

_Admit it, you have feelings for her. _The other side said.

_No! I can't have feelings for her! _

_Yes you can, just don't tell her. _Pressed the other side.

_Stupid idea. It'd never work. She's just a stupid girl with a dog that knows what I am._ It was then he realised that the were headed towards the murder scene. _That stupid dog. If I refuse to go, she'll guess. So I've got to go._

As they followed Dakota towards the murder scene, Brook pieced together a plan. First, Research. Second, observation. Thirdly, confirmation, and then accusation. Then hopefully truth. She was so deep in thought she nearly ran over Dakota, who had stopped in front of the police line. She would have walked straight over him, and into the murder scene, if a strong arm had not wrapped around her shoulders and steadied her. She looked around to see Nick attached to the other end of the arm. She stared bewilderedly at his arm. He let go of her so fast, it was like she was burning the skin off his arm.

"Thanks." She said. And, she found, she meant it. Nick nodded towards what was beyond the police line. Two policemen were bent over a woman's corpse. One of them leaned back on his heels and jotted down something on his notepad. He then addressed his partner.

"She has a few broken bones by the looks of it. But that throat thing I can't explain. It's just like that poor bugger last Friday."

Brook realised that these two 'policemen' were, in fact, forensic scientists.

"We took a sample of what was left of her blood, and matched it to the blood on the bumper of that car that crashed. It was a match. My guess is that she was walking across the road, got hit by a car, the car crashed, she dragged herself this far into the park _without_ leaving any blood. Then the throat thing. That was phase one of her plan done. Now two, observation. She kneeled and praised Dakota, and pretended to untangle his leash. She shot a look at Nick. He was shifting from foot to foot, as if fighting the urge to run, and was shooting nervous glances at the police. Just as she dropped her gaze, he must have shot a look at her. She stood, and addressed him.

"Well. If you would follow me, I have a conclusion." Nick paled, though not much as he was already awfully pale. He still followed her to a bench a little away from the murder. As he sat down beside her, he opened his mouth as if to say something, thought twice and shut his mouth. But Brook's keen eyes spotted something. Something that iced her veins. Blood. Either that or he had died the edges of his teeth red. And a dried bit on the corner of his mouth.

"You know more than you're letting on." She said, and looked him straight in the eye. Her gaze must have been stronger than she thought, because Nick's eyes showed a hint of fear. He dropped his gaze, and let his ear-length auburn hair cover his face. His shoulders heaved in a sigh.

"If I could tell you without having to kill you afterwards, I would tell you. But your dog would kill me."


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

Nicks POV

Nick couldn't stand it. He had to tell her; otherwise she would run to the police first chance she got. But if he told her, she would have to die. He had too many enemies, and if they found out she knew about him, they could use her to get to him. It was too dangerous. Plus, Nick wasn't to sure about the dog, Dakota. The dog which had just matched him to the murder victim. He would have to think seriously about this. Brook was off in her own world it seemed, and Dakota was happily lying on the grass, snoozing. Nick cleared his throat. Brook turned and looked at him, and again, he felt and odd kind of feeling he only knew as a crush. But he knew that crushes could lead to death for him, and it almost broke his heart to deny her of what he had been holding inside for so long.

"I still can't tell you, and you have no idea how much I want to tell you, but if I do…" his sentence trailed off. She nodded, her liquid brown eyes showing the same hard, clear expression, but a small hint of understanding was glimmering around the edges. He knew that if he wanted to, he could read her mind, but he sickened at the idea. She seemed to resign herself to not being told, and stood up. Dakota jerked himself awake, and yawned sleepily, and Nick was again reminded of his attack. But being a vampire, it hadn't hurt him, but he still warily regarded those long fangs. She sighed, and looked at him.

"I would still really like to know, but I know a stubborn person when I see one, being one myself. And I'm not going to waste my breath trying to talk it out of you, and it would be wrong to use force, namely Dakota, to get it out of you. So, when you're fifty, I'll search your name in the web, and ring you. Then I'll get it out of you."

Nick almost laughed. It would be a long time until he was fifty. All eternity in fact.

"Good luck with that." He said. He regretted saying it the moment it popped out of his mouth. She looked slightly hurt. He silently cursed his harshness. She must have been peed off, because she flicked her hair over her shoulder, and jogged off.

"I'll see you around." She called over her shoulder.

"You will." He said, just loudly enough for her to hear. He turned, and walked the opposite way out of the park. He had heard about a party tonight, down along one of the main streets. It sounded good. He hadn't partied for a while now. It would be fun.

_And not to feed, just for the sake of partying. If I am going to live forever, I might as well enjoy it. _One side of his conscience said.

_But what if you lose control?_ The other fussed. Nick grinned to himself.

_I won't. _

Brook's POV

When she got home, the first thing she did was have a shower. The warm water felt so good, she stayed in much longer than she meant to. She got dressed into some casual clothes and checked her calendar. She almost fainted. She had a friend coming over at eleven, and it was already nine. She rushed out to the shops, and brought chips and dip, some fizzy, and whipped up a platter of meat and salad stuff, along with some bread. She set it out on the table as best she could, and only just in time.

_Ding-dong-a-ding._

Her doorbell emitted a short tune, signalling her friend's arrival. She opened the door to a slim girl with sleek red hair that hung just to her shoulders. Her face was dusted with freckles the same colour as her hair, and her lively blue eyes shone with excitement above a wide smile.

"Liza! You made it!" Brook cried. Liza's smile grew even wider, as she waved two tickets around.

"Guess what these are!" Liza said. Brook looked at her oddly.

"Ummm. Tickets to a new movie?" Liza feigned shock.

"These," She said, "Are tickets to get into tonight's party."

Brook led her inside, and demanded she sit, and plonked the platter in front of her. She listened intently to Liza's lecture on tonight's party on one of the main streets and why she should come. By the time it was finished, the platter was nearly empty and Brook was thoroughly convinced that the party was going to be a smash. Brook was to meet Liza at the bus stop down the street, and then party the night away! By the time Liza had left, she had two hours to get ready. She showered, and picked out a range of clothes to wear. There was a combination of a long, deep blue skirt and a sky blue, frilly sleeveless top and denim flare jeans with a swirly pattern sewn onto the thighs in silver thread, and a bell sleeved green shirt with a sparkly material and bell shaped sleeves. She tried both on, and settled for the jeans. Then she did her hair up in a sleek bun with a few locks hanging out, then one at the front to frame her face. She slipped on some flat soled shoes because she new she'd be dancing. She shoved her phone into her handbag (green to match her shirt), some lipgloss, and a few extra hairbands.

She took her keys off the key hook, and walked out the front door with twenty minutes to spare. She walked to the bus stop, and took a seat. After a while, she had an odd sensation of being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle, and she grew fidgety and nervous. Then Liza walked around the corner, and the sensation abruptly vanished. Liza was wearing a light white jacket, with a black sleeveless top underneath.

"Liza" she called. Liza gave an answering flick of her hair, and strutted towards Brook.

"You show-off."

"Well, why not?"

Just then, a bright yellow taxi turned the corner. Liza waved it over and opened the door, waving Brook inside. She slid in over the back seat, and caught Liza's handbag before it hit her in the face. Liza grinned impishly at her, before telling the taxi driver where the party was, and waving for him to go.

As they drove through the city, Liza told her about her tickets to some concert, and then babbled on about some sale at one of the clothes warehouses. They arrived at a brightly lit club, from which a steady throb of music came. They paid the cab driver, and Brook noticed that the whole time they did, he had been staring at Liza.

_Liza's charm strikes again._ She thought, chuckling. There was a cue of people waiting to go inside, but Liza just marched right up to the bouncer, and waved the tickets in front his face. The bouncer then unhooked the chain across the doorway, and waved them inside. As they stepped into the flashing lights and beat of the music, Brook found herself whisked up in the beat and flash of the lights, and joined Liza in dancing. She stopped only to grab a drink, or something to eat. But the whole time, as she was dancing, she would catch one particular guy staring at her. As the light kept changing, she could only see the man's dark hair, black or brown; she wasn't sure, covering most of his face, and his piercing gaze. She could only shiver and dance on.

Halfway through the party, Liza stopped dancing, and dragged Brook over to a table. Her eyes were glittering with excitement but she was exhausted.

"What do you think?" She said.

"It's good." Brook answered. "Very good."

They grabbed drinks and sat sipping for a while. Brook felt the mans gaze on her, and casually swept the crowd of dancers, finding the man standing by the opposite wall. There the light was brighter, and Brook could make out that he had dark brown hair and high cheekbones. He looked unnervingly like Nick. But his eyes were still hidden. If the man felt her gaze sweep over him, he took no notice. But as she got up to dance again, the man shifted his position so he was closer to the dance floor. Brook slowly, deliberately moved into the centre of the dancers, and then back out again, so that the man would think she was just dancing. But as she did this, she edged towards Liza. As she danced next to her friend, she motioned to a table, signalling a break. Liza reluctantly stopped, and followed Brook to the table.

"I'm gonna go, I'm feeling a bit light headed. I'll see you tomorrow." She half shouted over the music. Liza nodded; her mind still on dancing. Brook waved as she weaved her way through the crowds towards the exit, which was also the entrance. The night air was cold as Brook stepped out into the street. She walked around the corner and continued down the path towards her house. It wasn't far, so she decided to walk. Though it was near midnight, the city streets were still crowded. Brook walked on, and stopped at a set of lights. In the corner of her vision she saw the same man that had been watching her at the party had followed her and was leaning on the side of a building, still watching her with his piercing gaze.

She felt panic, and set off across the street with more speed than she needed. She headed towards the North gate of the park. She walked calmly through them, though the park was dangerous at night, she would take her chances with the drunk and whoever else was wandering the park. Of all things she wanted now, she wanted Dakota. She had gotten used to listening for signs of trouble by watching her dog. He would react differently to trouble then when he was scared. She walked down the park, hearing only the crunch of gravel under her feet. Lamps lit her path, and she was glad for the occasional couple or group of party kids. But when she got to somewhere near the centre of the park, she found herself alone. She stopped, and pretended that her mobile had gone off as an excuse to listen for any followers. As she did, she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. Whoever it was, they had stopped just in time. She shoved her phone into her pocket, and continued walking, still listening. Sure enough, there was footsteps. She got more and more nervous, and the footsteps got closer, her follower somehow sensing her nervousness. Finally, she broke into a run, and sprinted down the path. Her stalker responded with an echoing laugh, and Brook could hear his easy lope behind her. He was rested, and probably stronger. Fear and determination not to be caught fuelled her haste. She skidded around a sharp corner and straight into someone. In a tangled rush of thoughts, she took in jade eyes and a long brown fringe.

"What the-?" Nick spluttered. Brook was so on edge, she jumped off, and was about to run, when Nick's steel grip caught her around the waist. "What's wrong?"

Brook managed to squeak out her situation, and telling someone seemed to calm her a little bit. Nick's eyes widened with shock, and he opened his mouth to say something when Brooks's stalker walked casually around the corner. Nick narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Brook. The man, who in the light of the lamp looked about twenty eight, maybe thirty, sneered.

"Isn't this sweet. You've found yourself some poor boy walking in the park to protect you. To bad he has to be thoroughly crushed." Nick almost growled, Brook could've sworn he did. The mans leer grew and his eyes shone with cruel, silent laughter.

"Since your young, I'll let you start." He offered. Nick tensed, and one second, he was next to Brook, the next, he was slamming his shoulder into the mans chest. Nick jumper back, fists raised. Brook jumped out of the way, and could only watch as the man lunged for Nick, tackling him, only to be pushed off as Nick surged upwards. Brook saw a look of pure fury frozen upon Nick's face. In that split second, Brook saw Nick's lip peeled back to reveal straight white teeth, his emerald eyes on fire, his brow set in an angry line and an almost snarl, more a roar, ripping from his mouth as he hurled the man off him. He surged up and barrelled into the man, tackling someone almost twice his size, lifting him off the ground before smashing him to the ground. Nick pulled the man up, and hurled him in an arc, into the ground. He then kneeled beside the man, one knee on his chest, both hands gripping the mans collar.

"Thoroughly crushed eh?" he said, so low that he was almost growling the words. The man made a sudden jerk to the left grabbing Nicks collar and rolling so he now had Nick pinned on the ground. "Yes, thoroughly crushed." The man said. The man then dragged Nick up and punched him square in the face. Nicks head was bashed sideways. Nick snapped his head around to face the man, his eyes emitting so much rage they seemed almost black to Brook. He jerked his fist up so fast it was a blur, and caught the second swing in his hand. The man grunted in surprise as Nick pushed his fist back, heaving his weight against the older man. The man toppled with only a slight push and Nick flipped him over as if he was as light as a pillow and held him up by his collar so that his feet lifted nearly a full foot off the ground.'

"I'm going to give you a chance to run. If you do, I will not pulverise you. If you don't run, I will pulverise you. Deal?" He snarled. The man nodded fear only to obvious. Nick dropped him and the man hit the ground running. He ran so fast, he was out of their sight in a few seconds. Nick turned back to Brook, who was stunned speechless. Nick wasn't even slightly out of breath, nor was he bruised or scratched.

"You alright?" He asked, jade eyes calm.

"I'm alright, but what about you? You were practically smashed into the ground, had your face punched in, and you not bleeding! Again!" Brook screeched. "And you tossed someone who probably weighs twice as much as you around as if her was a tennis ball?"

Nick was silent.

_I have to tell her. I have no choice. _He thought.

_You could just tell her then knock her out. _One side suggested. Nick almost punched himself. No, he had to tell her. He sighed.

"Do you want the truth or some made up story?"

"Truth."

"Just promise me you wont scream."

"Why would I scream?"

"Uummm. How about you ask me questions and I answer them truthfully?"

"Ok. First, how are you tied into that murder today?"

"I guess I might just tell you now. I am not what you would call human. I have some abilities such as I have demonstrated strength and marble skin. I can also run faster than you could ever guess, and my eyes change colour with my emotions. But green is my natural colour." As Nick said this he rested his head in his hands, so Brook could not see his face.

"But how does this tie in with the murder?" She said. Nick lifted his head from his hands, and meet her gaze. His eyes were still jade, but a great sadness seemed to weigh down his gaze. "Do you promise not to scream?" he said, his gaze turning into a mixture of fear and sadness at the same time. Brook nodded, her brown eyes clear and strong as she braced herself for what ever Nick was so worried about.

"It was around four in the morning. She was jogging. She crossed a road when it looked clear, but some…" Nick strained not to call the driver of the car numerous names, instead he sufficed with: "Some stupid joyrider came tearing around the corner and didn't see her. He felt the thump and swerved off the road. The jogger didn't know what hit her, she was so shocked. I picked her up and carried her into the park. She had broken three of her ribs and punctured a lung, had a cracked skull and some other injuries, she was hit so fast. I couldn't let her die slowly. She was begging me to do something. She was in to much pain. I just couldn't leave her there. She would die before the paramedics got there. So I..." Nicks voice cracked. "So I killed her. I killed her the quickest way I could. I killed an innocent person."

"But how did you kill her?" Brook asked softly. Nick sighed.

"I killed her like the cops said. Remember, no blood? The throat?" His voice was so stiff and hateful. So sad. "What does that sound like to you?"

'You're.." Brook couldn't say the word. Nick put his head back in his hands.

"I'm a vampire." Nick's long brown hair hung across his face, and as he took a deep breath, it sounded like he was crying. "But I hate the very idea of killing. I kill only to save a long death. And if your wondering, I hunt animals instead. That's why your dog hates me, because he knows what I am. And I don't blame him from trying to protect you. There are some evil vampires around here. A small group of us are good, and try to stop them. I'm one of them. You can run if you want. Its alright if you hate me. Just don't tell anybody you know about what I am, or they'll come after you. I couldn't stand it if you or someone else was killed or hurt because of me."

Nick looked up at her and Brook was silent, thinking.

"You must be good, because you could have killed me for … food… twice today. You could have killed me when Dakota attacked you, and now, you could have killed me now, while no one was there to see it happen." Nick meet her gaze and saw trust.

"That's another thing. I can't cry." And despite himself, Nick chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

After Nick confessed, Brook had sat for a while and talked. She found out that Nick was actually way older than seventeen and some more interesting facts, such as he couldn't sleep. His coven; the group of good vampires, was working over time, they couldn't help enough people, as more and more of the 'opposition' as Nick called them, became bolder, and attacked in broad daylight. This was bad news, as Nicks coven was far too small to take down the opposition. They had tried to group together with another cover, but no-one would dare to take on such a large coven.

After that, Nick walked Brook to the North gate, and waved over a taxi. He helped Brook in, and told her to go home and sleep. She needed it. She was tired. Nick nodded goodbye, and stood on the curb until the taxi was out of sight. Brook watched him disappear into the crowded street. She arrived home and paid the cab driver. She stumbled inside. Dakota greeted her with whins and pawing at the door. She plunked her handbag down on the bench and opened the door. Dakota skittered through the door, and covered her in licks.

"Hello, nice to see you as well." She said, smiling faintly. "Come on, dinner." She put some chicken bones and rice with dry food into his bowl, and left him there to eat.

She had another long shower, put on her favourite flannelette pyjamas, and slippers, and walked back out to the kitchen. Dakota had finished his dinner and was now lying on the floor next to his bowl. A cold breeze blew into the kitchen from the open door, and Brook closed it. Dakota looked at her.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight, it's a little chilly out." She said, walking to her bedroom. Dakota followed, his nails clicking against the floorboards. Brook climbed into bed, and watched as Dakota collapsed into the pile of pillows next to her bed. He positioned himself so that if anything came through the door, it would have to go through him first. Brook chuckled, but could not stop the small chill of fear lurching into her head as she remembered what Nick had said about his coven being so small compared to the opposition. She shivered and was grateful for Dakotas's protectiveness. She slipped into a deep sleep, Nick's words haunting her dreams.

As Brook slept, she dreamt.

She was walking past were she had partied, and someone was chasing her. She couldn't see who, she just felt a deep panic. She started to jog, and suddenly a car screeched around a corner. Before she could stop, it hit her. But when she opened her eyes to see if the car had actually hit her, she met the gaze of a pair of cold black eyes. A high pitched, chilling laugh echoed around her, and she struggled to get away from those terrible, cold eyes. She struggled to her feet, and sprinted away. But wherever she ran, darkness clouded around her. The eyes followed her, and a low, hissing voice called her.

_You know you can't beat me…I'm too strong, too fast; you can't get away from me…_

Brook ran only faster. Then, ahead of her, she saw light, a warm white light. She ran towards it but it never got any closer, but grew instead. It illuminated her surroundings. A dense forest of dead, black trees and cold black snow. And the light was coming from somewhere ahead. Brook ran towards it, dodging trees, and then, suddenly, she burst into a clearing filled with pure, warm sunlight. The sun shone through a break in the clouds. And whatever the sun touched, like the snow, began to show new life. The trees grew leaves and the snow turned white and melted to reveal lush green grass. Behind her, branches rustled. Brook spun around to see the two coal black eyes staring at her from a bush.

_Silly little girl. You think the sun can defeat me?_

Then came the cold chilling laughter, and the eyes seemed to draw darkness to them. Then, the darkness took form of a tall person, cloaked in the darkest black. The same cold black eyes peered out from under the hood of the cloak. Two bare feet with skin whiter than snow stepped out from under the hem of the cloak as the person took a step forward. Two hands reached up and pulled the hood of the cloak off to reveal a thin face with the same black eyes and white skin. The person, maybe a he, hissed at the sunlight before lunging at Brook. Before she had time to move a muscle, the thing had hit her.

Brook woke with a cold sweat running down her arms. She gasped when something moved at the bottom of her bed. When that something jumped onto her bed, she stiffened. The thing plodded clumsily up to her face, and she met the gaze of two clear brown eyes.

"Dakota! Stupid dog. Scared me half out of my head!" She said. The loudness of her voice seemed harsh after the silence of the night. Dakota, satisfied that she was in no danger unless she scared herself to death, jumped off the bed, and settled down to sleep again. Brook rolled into a more comfortable position and drifted back into a dreamless sleep. She woke to the morning light drifting through her curtains. And to something standing on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a wet black nose and a lolling pink tongue.

"Oh, so you're up early for once?" She said, pushing the heavy German Shepard off her chest. He barked once, and skittered out of her room. Brook groaned. "I get it, breakfast."

She heaved herself out of bed, and into the kitchen. Dakota was standing at his food bowl, looking at her expectantly.

"You pig. All you think about id food. And tearing my backyard to pieces." She said as she served him breakfast. Brook stumbled into her bathroom, and had a long shower. She got out and pulled on jogging clothes. As much of a pain Dakota was, he still needed exercising. She grabbed his leash of the coat rack, and went to get her joggers out of her room. After she had, she walked back down the hallway, but she stopped at her father's room. It was light by a soft, warm light. It was as neat as it always had been when her father was still alive. He was neat, she was too. The room was so achingly sad, yet strangely comforting.

Brook hesitated, then walked in. She walked slowly, putting each foot down softly, trying not to disturb the room. It smelt so much like her father. She ran her hand gently over his pillow. She sat on the floor between his bedside table and his bed as she always had. Brook looked at his bedside table. A photo of her, her mother, her father and her sister, all smiling as they stood with their arms around eachother. Dakota padded down the hallway, and stopped at the bedroom door. He walked in, but slowly, as if it pained him to walk into his former master's room, and sat down next to Brook. Brook wiped a solitary tear of her cheek, and stroked Dakota's shoulder.

"He was more than a master to you, wasn't he? He was a friend to you, maybe even your family." She said, her voice chocked with pain. She understood how Dakota must feel. Her father had insisted that dogs had the same feelings as humans, and were just people with fur. Brook believed him now.

She stood up and stepped lightly out of the room, with Dakota at her heels. She clipped his leash on, and walked out the side gate. The crisp morning air was enough to wake her up as she jogged towards the park. As she jogged, her thoughts trailed off to Nick. She was sure last night was a dream, it had to be. Nobody believed there was such a thing as vampires. But Nick hadn't been hurt by Dakota, and when he fought, his eyes were black. She stopped at the corner of her street, and looked twice, after last night's dream; she was a little on edge. After checking there was no car, she jogged across the road. She headed towards the North gate, and into the shade of the park.

The walkways were populated with the joggers or walkers, and a few other work people cutting through the park to save having to walk across three sets of traffic lights. Near the centre of the park, the number of people dwindled to less than the occasional jogger.

Brook slowed to a walk, and enjoyed the Sunday morning. Then Dakota gave this little growl. Brook looked at him. His hackles weren't up. He tugged at the leash, giving a short bark. She walked forwards, and Dakota tugged even harder towards the corner. She increased her pace by a second, and Dakota was almost hauling the leash out of her hands.

"Dakota! Heel!" She barked. Dakota immediately stopped pulling at the leash, and dropped back so he stood beside her. "You are acting really weird, what's up?"

Dakota just looked at her, the back at the corner. Brook sighed, and walked around the corner. As she walked down the path, she scanned it for anything that might have been causing Dakota to chuck such a mental. Nothing.

_Paranoid dog._ She thought. She scanned the path ahead. Nothing abnormal. But Dakota gave this aggrieved little whine, and sped up a bit. Brook gave the leash a tug and he settled down. She walked on, and ignored everybody but herself. Before long she was lulled into a dreamlike state and no longer took notice of her surroundings.

Then she accidentally bumped someone.

"Whoa, sorry, I was kinda off in my own world." She spluttered. The person she had bumped into laughed.

"That is certainly not your normal 'Back off or my dogs gonna attack your arm' greeting, but it'll do." He said. Brook started, realising that she had bumped into Nick.

"Oh, Nick! Sorry, I guess I am out of it! So what was that about my 'normal' greeting?"

"Oh, nothing." Nick waved his hand as if to wave away the question. "I guess I'm just lucky Dakota didn't decide to attack me."

Brook faked outrage, and tugged at Dakota's leash. "You offend me sir. I shall now unleash my hounds on you! Go hellhound, go!" She cried in a mock angry voice. Dakota, thinking it was a game, leapt for Nick's face, covering it in licks. Nick toppled over and play wrestled Dakota. To Brook's amazement, he didn't seem to hate Nick at all.

"It looks like you've won Dakota's trust for the time being." She said.

"It does too." Nick said, whilst Dakota pushed him over. It didn't seem so to Dakota, who gave up on the game, and sat down near Brook's feet. She patted his head, rubbing his ears where he liked it best. It seemed to soften his mood, and he allowed Nick to scratch his head.

"Wanna walk?" Nick said, gesturing to the path.

"Well, that's what I was doing until bumped into you." Brook answered, and headed down the path with Nick, Dakota trailing happily behind.

"Why is it that you seem to spend most of your time in the park?" Nick asked her. She shrugged.

"I have always felt safe here, I don't really know why."

"Even if you're being chased by some psychotic stalker?" Brook shuddered, remembering last night's events. And the confession. Nick seemed to remember it too. Brook looked sideways at Nick.

"So are you really a…" She let the sentence drop. She didn't want to say it.

"Unfortunately, yes. You don't have to believe it, but yes."

"It must have been hard for you to tell someone."

"You have no idea."

"You must really trust me if you told me. Is that true?"

"Well, I couldn't let you try and wait till I was fifty, so I thought it better to tell you now." Nick said, and Brook noticed the slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Like you are ever gonna get to fifty."

"I guess that would be in, what, another two, maybe three millenniums? And maybe by then, Dakota would trust me."

"He kinda trusts you now, because you haven't tried to harm me in any way. Now all he has to see is you saving me from some evil thing."

"Well, trouble seems attracted to you, so that shouldn't be long." Brook faked anger again, and whipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean, sir." She said. Nick tittered.

"You have the most way out sense of humour of anybody I've ever met." Brook playfully punched him on the arm, and ended up getting sore knuckles. Nick laughed.

"Ouch!"

"You forgot that bit, didn't you?" he said, eyes shining with laughter.

"Yes." She muttered. Dakota pulled slightly at the leash, signalling that he was bored with walking, and wanted home. "Brook sighed. " Well, I better go, Dakota's getting bored."

Nick nodded. He reached down to pat Dakota goodbye. Dakota turned his head, and tipped his ear back slightly, but allowed Nick to scratch behind his ears. "See you round, okay Dakota?" He said, looking directly into Dakota's eyes. Dakota huffed and shook his head, as if clearing sleep from his brain. "All right then, I'll see you at school."

Brook groaned. Today being Sunday meant that tomorrow was monad, and that meant uni.

"Bummer. I guess you will. Bye then." And turned for home.


End file.
